The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEP04116’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely branching Ivy Geraniums with uniform and trailing plant habit and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2000 of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number GU 014, not patented, as the female, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar now abandoned, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEP04116 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the resulting progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany, in June, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.